1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and system for recording and selectively accessing voice messages using a computer, a telephonic component, and a telephone system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to the system and method using titles to describe messages and topics to select messages.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional messaging system stores a number of voice messages in a central memory, indexing each of them by an associated mailbox number, extension number, topical category, or the like. Users of the messaging system can call into the system from a remote location via telephone, and can access messages using a standard touch-tone keypad.
These messaging systems can be used in a variety of situations where one party desires to leave a message for another. It is useful in the obvious case of a personal mailbox for holding personal messages. However, such messaging systems are also useful in situations where a large number of messages relating to a variety of topics are provided for access by multiple people. For example, a telephone classified ad (want ad) service might include messages regarding objects for sale categorized by type. Similarly, a telephone dating service might include messages regarding members of the service categorized by gender, geographical location, interests, etc. In addition, a local club or service organization may desire a way to communicate information to its members regarding meetings, programs, and projects.
Typically, the callers access the messages on a telephone answering system by using the mailbox number, extension number, etc. A caller enters the number desired and the messages identified by that number are played. However, this means that in order to access a message, the caller must either know the identifying number associated with that message or messages, or must listen through all of the messages until the desired message is reached. To avoid wasted time listening to all of the messages, the caller must therefore have a list of the message categories and their associated numbers. In the case of large messaging systems, these lists can contain thousands of descriptions. For successful message location, the caller must not only have the list, but must take time to search the list for the proper description and then enter its number.
An alternative to this method has been the use of recorded menus to direct callers to the desired messages. These menus present a number of choices to the caller, who is then asked to select one of the choices presented. A short explanation of each choice is given and each choice is assigned a number.
In order to reduce the required search time for a given message, the categories may be formed into a tree structure, where the first menu directs the caller to one of a variety of second menus. Additional levels of menus may be added as needed. In this case, after the caller makes a selection from the first menu, the second menu associated with the caller's choice is presented along with a short explanation, and the selection process is repeated. For a list of thousands of descriptions, the menu process may be repeated many times. At each level, the caller is asked to listen to a brief explanation before making a choice. As a result, this process can take several minutes.
Also, while accessing the messaging system, a caller may want to listen to multiple messages. Thus, after hearing a first message, the caller may then desire to hear a second or more messages. Unfortunately in conventional systems, once the caller proceeds to a new request, it is impossible to return to the previous request without repeating the selection process. The previous list of accessed messages is not retained by any conventional system.
In addition, each message may contain information that is also contained in other messages. This is wasteful of memory space by requiring that identical information be stored multiple times. This is also wasteful of the caller's time, since the caller will have to listen to identical information when accessing each of the messages.
Another problem with conventional messaging systems has been the time it takes to place new messages onto the system. Traditionally only the supervisor of the system can place new messages on the system. New messages entered by users are generally placed into a queue awaiting entry by the supervisor. In some cases, this can take a month or more before they are finally placed on the system, depending upon how busy the supervisor is. More rapid entry of messages would either take up the valuable time of the supervisor or could require the services of additional personnel. For example, in the case of hundreds of voice messages to be entered each day, more than one full time employee would be required.
Furthermore, the human voice can be digitized at the rate of 64 thousand bits per second. This is a very slow rate for a modern computer, which typically works at 64 million bits per second. In conventional systems, voice communications can unnecessarily tie up the input/output resources of the computer.